


Pain, pain, go away

by chibi_usagi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_usagi/pseuds/chibi_usagi
Summary: In his desperate need to prevent another tragedy, Allen forgets that he could get hurt as well.Luckily, one specific individual decides to come to his help.





	Pain, pain, go away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~!  
This is just a "little" story that's been stuck in my mind for weeks now, and I'm so happy to finally get it done! OuO I hope you like it!

Being on the run was something Allen was pretty much used to by now. He'd been on the run for as long as he could remember. With the circus crew, with Cross, from the debt collectors, and now from his precious family at the Order, Allen had become quite skillful with running and hiding over time. But by no means had he expected the things to take such a turn.

He had barely ended a successful performance in yet another town and was changing back into his usual outfit by the time a bunch of akuma appeared out of nowhere, in search for "the Fourteenth". Next thing he knew, everyone around him shouted in horror, wanting to run away, but being frozen on the spot. Men, women, their children, they all came to see the new clown's performance, they came for smiles, not to meet their end like this.

  
Allen acted on impulse, so as to prevent innocent people from getting hurt. So he could avoid another tragedy, like many others he'd experienced. But the worst part is... he got hurt instead. A surge of pain pierced through him as he struggled to move. He desperately gestured for the nearby people to leave as fast as possible. He felt vulnerable. An easy target. The promise he had made to himself, to not use the Ark anymore, rushed back to his mind. Allen was planning to keep that promise.

  
As he tried to launch one last attack at the surrounding Akumas, he noticed how they all suddenly started to behave in a strange manner. They seemed disoriented. Confused. It was clear that someone was interfering. Someone with the power to control them. He'd seen the Akumas distancing themselves more and more, right before hearing a familiar deep voice from right behind him.

  
"You've made quite a show there, eh, boy?"

  
Allen turned around with a start, part of him glad that not only him, but the people around him had been saved as well, part of him still somehow worried. Why was Tyki there? At first, he couldn't help but wonder, had he gotten new orders? Orders he couldn't magically avoid this time? One way or another, Allen had managed to feel his presence from afar minutes ago, but wouldn't have imagined the Noah would actually go out of his way to save him. Did Tyki see him getting hurt?

  
The memory of their last encounter formed in the back of his mind, images and feelings so vivid, as if it had happened the day before. The way they managed to escape together back then... and the safety he'd felt around Tyki, knowing he wasn't going to force him to come to their side. Allen was sure that deep down, Tyki still wanted him to be home with the Noahs. Not long ago, he'd been so eager about it. Still, somehow, he had come to prioritize Allen's needs over his own. And he wanted Allen to stay true to himself more than anything. But this time... what were his plans this time? The white haired couldn't figure it out.

  
"Tyki- What are you doing here?" Allen did his best not to show any evidence of being hurt, even if that meant he would have to stay completely still until Tyki left. There was no way he'd show weakness now. However, as he looked up to meet the other's gaze, he immediately noticed his arched brows.

  
"You're hurt. What could I be doing here?"

  
Allen flinched. Yes. Yes, Tyki HAD seen him. He tried to push the matter aside with a sheepish laugh, making it seem like it was not such a big deal, but one wrong move sent another wave of pain through his body. He swallowed hard, eyes squeezed shut for a few seconds. He opened them again by the time he felt a light touch on his injured leg, so light that it didn't even begin to hurt. Amber eyes filled with concern went up to meet his shocked, quite embarrassed stare. Allen couldn't move away. There were so many reasons behind his inability to move, aside from the pain in his leg, and although he struggled to push those thoughts away, his unnecessarily loud heartbeat, as well as the piercing gaze so purposefully fixated on his own were a part of said reasons.

  
"The injure in itself is not that bad," Tyki said as he examined his leg. "But it's already swollen, so you might find it troublesome to move around for a few days."

Allen dropped his gaze to the ground, huffing in frustration. Well, at least everyone who came to see him was safe by now. As for him,... he would figure something out, eventually.

  
"What are your plans, Tyki? Did they send you after me again?"

  
At that, Tyki shot the younger male a quizzical look. "Even if they had sent me here to take you, I wouldn't. Because it's not something that you want."

  
He wanted Allen to just be himself around him. Nothing more, nothing less. He wanted Allen to become able to reciprocate his trust. It was indeed something difficult to ask of him, but Tyki had a feeling, after so many encounters, that the boy wanted the same thing. He watched as the white haired relaxed in his hold, a soft sigh slipping past his lips as he did. Next thing Allen did was to make sure of only one matter.

  
"Won't this cause trouble for you in the future? Not bringing me with you, I mean." His eyes shouted one undeniable truth as he looked towards the Noah again. He wouldn't want to, no, he'd hate himself if anything bad happened to Tyki because of him. They'd already hurt each other once. A second time is something Allen just couldn't bear to think about.

  
"It won't. I'll take care of everything." Reassuring words and an equally reassuring smile. Tyki had a charm of his own and somehow, Allen noticed, he was always able to silence the fears and doubts in his heart, replacing them with a glimmer of hope instead. It wasn't long before Allen found himself smiling as well, a smile that felt so warm and so genuine.

  
"Can you stand up?" he asked, one hand naturally reaching out to Allen. Tyki watched the boy in his struggle, as he eventually managed to get up, but not for long. The pain pierced through him again, stronger than before, forcing him down on his knees. To be fair, as much had been expected. Color drained from Allen's face as he realized that he couldn't walk on his own. Not at all.

  
"I can't..." he whispered, gaze wandering between the ground and Tyki. He tried one more time, to no avail and his mind had already started taking into account the possibility to spend the night outside.

  
It was then that Timcanpy finally popped out of his pocket, flying in circles around him, visibly worried. The golem noticed Tyki and came to his side, silently asking the Noah to help Allen the way he did back then, at the Order. At first, Tyki blinked in surprise, but he let Tim know that he'd understood the message and wouldn't leave Allen alone for the night. Unexpectedly enough, the golem shed tears of gratitude, his features instantly brightening as he went back to Allen.

  
Tyki chuckled softly, attracting the younger man's attention, but Allen couldn't exactly react to the laugh, as he suddenly found himself pulled up by a pair of strong arms. Next thing he knew, Tyki was carrying him around with such ease, as if he were as light as a feather.

  
"Wha-! Wait, wait, wait, what are you even-! Put me down, I'm serious," Allen protested, but couldn't escape Tyki's hold. In turn, the other only displayed a wide, satisfied grin as he noticed the way Allen's cheeks had slightly reddened and he was pouting. Aggressively pouting, to be more precise. Ah, how adorable he looked, even as he tried to push the Noah away. It was one expression that Tyki couldn't get enough of. An expression Allen had for him alone.

  
"Put. Me. Down," Allen insisted, glaring and pushing against the other's chest, but those words made Tyki do the exact opposite of what he'd been asked. No matter how many dozens of times Allen repeated those words, the Noah wouldn't give up. He knew the dangers of sleeping in an open space, and couldn't bring himself to let Allen of all people face them.

  
"When we reach a safe place, I might consider putting you down. But until then," he trailed off, just to get closer and whisper in Allen's ear, "there's no way I'm letting you go." The white haired gasped at the sound of Tyki's voice so close to him, so low and somehow playful. He could feel the smirk on the man's lips and the warmth of his breath brushing against his skin. It set his soul on fire, but Allen wouldn't admit it. Nor would he admit that he actually enjoyed being so close to Tyki. That deep down, he wished for this moment to last forever. He wouldn't admit it... just yet.

  
"So there's nothing I can do for you to let go?" he asked, his voice a mumble as he burried his face in Tyki's chest.

  
"Nope. You can't convince me with that leg of yours." The Noah's tone was laced with pure, unrestrained amusement. He was definitely enjoying this. Way too much.

  
"I see."

  
Closing his eyes, Allen let out a resigned sigh and allowed himself to rest for a bit.

  
"Oh? You surrender already, boy?"

  
"...Shut up."

  
Well, he'd get to have a proper place to spend the night, right? He was getting help right now, he reminded himself, and even better, it was coming from Tyki. Technically, they were still on different sides, but somehow, the rift between them seemed almost nonexistent during times like this one. Allen could sense no ill intent coming from Tyki, which is why he had decided to give up on the fight in the first place. Plus, his smell was so nice... Cigarettes aside, his cologne was simply intoxicating, making Allen want to stay glued to his chest for hours. Wandering down the silent alleys together wasn't that bad, he thought to himself.

  
...Except after a couple of minutes only, those alleys weren't exactly silent anymore. Distant voices drew closer and closer to them, some indifferent to their special situation, others clearly impressed, some who decided to let it slide, others who squealled in delight at the view. After all, the way Tyki carried Allen was not one you would naturally ignore. He was carrying the boy as one would carry their most treasured person after they had united their destinies.

  
As they passed through the crowd, Allen felt his cheeks burning once more, although this time, it wasn't only his cheeks, but his entire face that was on fire, ears making no exception. He tried covering his eyes, but even so, he observed no big difference. Of course, Tyki noticed the change in Allen's mood almost immediately and grinned, on the inside and on the outside as well. You could occasionally hear a repetitive exchange of "Tyki, put me down." which turned more flustered as Allen attempted to maintain his calm and obviously failed, and Tyki's evident reply "I won't~", which was so frustrating for Allen to hear. The Noah chose to say nothing more than that, although he could think of a million different ways to tease Allen, just to trigger another one of his precious reactions. There was plenty of time for teasing later. For now, Tyki's priority was to find the closest inn and help Allen with his injury however he could.

  
Thanks to a passer-by, he found out about an inn that seemed just perfect for their needs. It wasn't particularly big, and the good food, the beautifully designed rooms, as well as the silence surrounding the area were only a few of its advantages. The best part? It was also close to their current location, only a few streets away. With these details in mind, Tyki headed towards their destination.

***

It wasn't long before the inn came into view, welcoming, its roof smiling under the sunshine. The gardens around it looked rich and peaceful, the perfumes of so many flowers blending together in perfect harmony. It was all about the bright, pleasant colors, about the scent of green, about the songs of the birds and their tireless dance around the clear skies that made the place seem out of this world, like a little corner of Heaven.

  
"We're here," Tyki announced, making Allen jolt in surprise in his arms. His silver eyes took in all of the scenery and sparkled with pure delight, as the place looked more beautiful than any other he'd been to before.

  
One step inside and they were greeted with natural smiles, which have soon been replaced by worried voices - worried for Allen, of course.

  
"Oh my! What in the world happened to him?" the inn owner asked, to which Tyki replied in a calm manner, explaining the whole situation - or well, the most important part of it. He couldn't mention the Akuma, nor the reason why Allen had been attacked, could he? He only mentioned that they were really close friends and that he'd found him in such a state that he could barely stand on his own and thus, he'd offered him a hand. Allen groaned in annoyance and displayed a helpless pout as he listened to Tyki. He was so close to being overly dramatic about it all, that the white haired felt a need to just nudge him.

  
Hearing the story, the owner immediately suggested that they should take a room and work together on solving this problem.

  
"You're lucky," she said, as she looked through the reservations list. "There are currently two available rooms. One of them is large, has a balcony, as well as a beautiful view towards the gardens, is supplied with everything you may need, a comfortable sofa, wardrobe, coffee table, writing table, a fridge, as well as a _double bed_." As she explained further, Allen could sense that Tyki had already decided over the room they'd take.

"The other one is slightly smaller, but the decorations give it an air of intimacy. It has two beds with little distance between one another, as well as a coffee table with two chairs made of pinewood, with elegant details on them. It has no closet, but hangers are right near the door. For the first room, you should take the stairs to the second floor. It is the third room around the corner. The other room is on the first floor, the last one down the corridor. You may choose the one of your liking, and if you wish, I can show them both to you personally."

  
"Oh no, it's all perfect," Tyki reassured with a grin that looked in all ways mischievous. "We already know which room we'll take." The tone in his voice betrayed his intentions and Allen felt it. "We'd like to request the room with the doub-"

  
Tyki couldn't finish his statement, as Allen's hand had automatically moved to cover his mouth, much to the surprise of the owner.

  
"We'll take the room with two beds," the white haired man retorted, keeping an innocent appearance. He knew that Tyki couldn't use his powers right now because he had to keep his identity a secret, and decided to take advantage of his momentary... 'weakness'. In the meantime, both the owner of the inn and Tyki were lost for words at the boy's sudden reaction, staring at each other in disbelief.

  
"O-oh. Are you sure?" Her answer came after a longer pause, but she still got the keys ready. For both rooms, just in case.

  
"Yes, I'm completely sure," Allen confirmed, throwing a triumphant look at Tyki, whose mouth was still covered. Moments later, just as the owner was about to ask for their names to complete the reservation, Tyki managed to pull Allen's hand off of his mouth to speak.

  
"Boy, trust me, that room is just perfect for us." 

  
"It might be, but still, I want to take the other one," the white haired argued.

  
"Even if the first room is bigger?"

  
"Well, the second one is closer, so you wouldn't have to climb so many stairs."

  
"I don't really care about the stairs. I'm carrying you. Comfort comes with a price, don't you think?"

  
"Yes, there's also the price. That's why I want to keep things minimal."

  
Tyki hissed. He knew about Allen's sharp tongue and he had expected him to protest at least one bit when it came to the room choice. In truth, he would have been much more surprised if the boy hadn't said a word. But he really wanted to win this argument. Especially if that meant being closer to Allen for however many nights it would take for his leg to heal.

  
"I will pay for the room myself," he kept going, still hoping deep down that the white haired would let him win in the end.

  
"I can't let you do that, this is my problem!"

  
"And I am the one who found you, so it becomes my problem, too. I'll stay with you and help you out."

  
"But you could help me in a room with two beds, too!"

  
He had a point, for God's sake, he really had a point. Tyki needed something else if he wanted to overpower Allen in this. But little did he know that Allen's true reason for rejecting the first room wasn't money, or the fact that he didn't want them to spend the night in the same bed. Oh, no. The boy simply knew that he might end up kicking him out of the bed or claiming the blankets as his own and didn't really want Tyki to feel cold during the night, especially after he'd refused to let him be.

  
The inn owner decided to step in and try to turn the tables... in Tyki's favor, because she just thought it would be better this way. "Uhm,..." she started, her voice barely audible. "If it helps you decide, I must add that the room on the second floor also has a large bathroom. The one on the 1st floor only has a sink and a mirror..."

  
In that moment, Tyki silently thanked the Heavens for that intervention, for he hoped it would make the boy reconsider his choice. He dropped his gaze to study Allen's expression, and as he did, he noticed a certain glimmer in his eyes. A glimmer that told him that Allen was no longer sure about what he wanted. In all honesty, he agreed that the room Tyki chose was the best he could ask for. But there was this minor detail he just couldn't ignore.

  
"Oh... Could you please show us the rooms after all?" Allen finally asked. A knowing smile graced the Noah's features almost instantly. He reasoned that soon as Allen sees what each of the rooms has to offer, he will definitely agree on the bigger one.

  
"Of course!" With cheerful tone and a simple gesture to follow her to the stairs, the owner proceeded to do what could have been done from the very beginning.

  
Tyki never let Allen's feet touch the floor during their tour, not even for the briefest second. As they reached the first floor and the door had been opened, their eyes met a simple, minimalistic design, two beds, two nightstands, each of them carrying its own lamp, soft looking carpets, the coffee table, a few framed paintings hung on the walls, and beautiful curtains covering the not so large windows. It was the type of room Allen typically chose for himself, except this one looked somehow prettier.

  
The two shared a few glances before Tyki asked to see the next room, to which Allen replied with a short grumble, partly because he had hoped that Tyki would simply say yes to this one, and partly because he knew that the other room would be stunning.

  
...And so it was. From its size to its atmosphere, to its elegant decorations, to the huge soft-looking bed and the particularly large blankets, the room left an excellent first impression to both of the guests. Aside from the utilities, it carried a vibe of both freshness and romance, which made it all the more difficult to refuse.

  
When asked about their final choice, Allen glared at Tyki in defeat. "You win. Only this once." He turned around to inspect the room afterwards.

  
"I always win, boy~" And, with a victorious grin spread all over his face, Tyki requested the key of the room. Allen waited until the owner left them on their own before throwing a bomb at the man.

  
"Should I perhaps remind you," he started, his voice sickly sweet, that your statement is far from being true by stripping you down to your boxers again?" At that, Tyki naturally flinched. That smile on the young man's face. That was a demon's work. But he had to admit, he'd missed seeing this side of Allen. The current mood served as a reassurance - Allen finally felt content and maybe, just maybe he was trying to 'take revenge' on the Noah for turning him into a blushing mess on the way to the inn.

  
"Touché."

***

Finally, after what had seemed like hours of restless walking around the town, they could enjoy a well deserved moment of peace. Tyki finally let Allen down on the bed and went out of the room by himself to look for an appropriate medication to ease the pain, as well as some bandages. While waiting for his return, the white haired tried to touch his wounded leg, to see if his condition had magically changed. After all, thanks to Tyki, he had managed to forget about the pain, about the stress of being in danger or any other problem he had.

  
He hissed at the sight of his completely swollen ankle, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes of forgetting what he'd seen. No luck. Didn't Tyki say something about the wound not being bad? This looked pretty bad in Allen's opinion. Enough to keep him tied to the same place for a whole week.

  
Tim, who was now free to move around however he pleased, came to sit on his lap just to distract him and bring a smile upon his face. In return, Allen covered him in affectionate pats, honestly thanking him for staying by his side. 

  
"I'm sorry for today, Timcanpy. It must have been a tough time for you," the boy whispered. "But it's so good to see you flying around again." The golem grinned, placing one of his small hands on top of Allen's own, so as to say _"Don't worry too much. I'll always stay by your side."_ Allen seemed to have understood the message and smiled brightly as he picked him up, moving him onto the pillow near his head.

  
"Are you responsible for Tyki's actions, Tim? You were really worried... Did you ask him to bring me here?"

  
The golden golem negated. Yes, he remembered asking Tyki for help, but that didn't have any influence over his decision to help out Allen.

  
"I see," he sighed, still smiling, although worry crept in his soul. "I just hope everything is going to be okay for him. He said so himself, but... I'm still unsure. I know so little about the other Noahs after all."

  
It was then that Allen's ears registered the sound of Tyki's voice closing in to their room. He was talking to someone... about him? Allen couldn't distinguish the whole conversation, but he definitely heard the Noah saying something like "The boy is fine now, I'm taking care of him. Tell the others I'll be home in a few days. If you can, hide the fact that we're together. The only one who is safe to know about this is Road. Got it?"

  
Another Noah who was interested in his whereabouts, in his well being... Allen could only think of one such person besides Road, and that was Wisely, for some odd reason. And judging by the fact that he knew about his special situation, he could have been _watching_ over them silently until now. The white haired grimaced at the thought of Wisely invading his mind again, especially since it was likely that he had also seen... _the scenes from earlier_.

  
The door suddenly opened to reveal Tyki carrying a bunch of bandages, painkillers, some essential oil and ice bags. From the looks of it, he seemed really determined to help Allen get better quickly.

  
"I'm back~ I bought the best stuff in town. We'll start treating your wound in a few minutes."

  
Allen greeted him with a smile, in spite of the pain he was feeling. That said, he tried to avoid moving his leg too much, so that the discomfort wouldn't be too big.

  
"Welcome back! That sure is a lot of bandages." He watched as Tyki approached their bed, carefully placing anything he had bought on his nightstand. "Were they calling you home?" Allen decided to ask, curiosity overpowering his patience.

  
"Nah. It was just Wisely teasing me. He'd been _spying_ on us, you know." Those last words, Allen hoped he wouldn't actually get to hear them. He was right about having been watched. "And I'm always telling him to stop reading people's minds, but he never listens!" Tyki raised his voice intentionally, since he knew the other Noah was still around.

  
An amused chuckle resounded then in both Allen's mind and Tyki's, making the white haired jolt. _"Fufu~ I told you I can't simply do that. It's not as easy. And even if I tried to stop, I wouldn't skip your little date~ It's for research purposes."_

  
"_Research purposes_, what research purposes?!" Allen snapped, as red as a tomato. "And we're NOT DATING!"

  
"We're not?" 

  
"You're not? And you're sharing a bed?"

  
Up to that moment, Allen didn't think it was possible to glare at the air. Or well, he was technically glaring at the windows, so intensely that they could break before him. Tyki grinned at the sight, delighted by the way Allen had practically turned into a small ball of rage, all the while still blushing. He looked so adorable, but the aura around him screamed danger, even if he couldn't move properly.

  
"I've been dragged along into this!" Allen protested, although deep inside, he knew it wasn't true. He was actually glad to be in this room with Tyki, even with the current circumstances.

  
_"Are you sure? That's not what I saw in your thoughts earlier~ And even now."_

  
"Don't. Even. Try. Just... don't."

  
The Noah laughed at the storm of feelings taking over Allen's mind. He knew how the boy felt about Tyki. And he also knew that Allen wouldn't forgive him if he spilled anything. With that in mind, he let out a resigned sigh.

  
_"I'll leave you lovebirds alone for now, he joked, enjoying the shift in Allen's expression. "Don't worry about the others, I'll keep this a secret from everyone. And also..."_ For a moment, the young Noah paused, as the continuation was something for Allen alone to hear. _"Take care of yourself."_

  
Silence flooded the room afterwards, the only thing that could disturb it being an old, but still fashionable clock. Allen couldn't understand why. Why did he matter so much to some of the Noahs? What was he to them? Tyki was an exception from the rule, but the others? Why did their attitude towards him change this much? It couldn't be because of the 14th, right?

  
Before long, the stream of his thoughts was abruptly cut by Tyki's voice, so eager to help him. That's right. He had to cure his leg before taking any other action. "Now, boy, let's get this matter solved. That ankle... it hurts to look at it."

  
After one more glance towards said ankle, Allen couldn't do anything but agree with him. He asked Tyki to toss him the lotion he was holding, as well as an ice bag, but to his surprise, the Noah refused.

  
"Didn't you say you'll help me?" the white haired asked in a confused tone, studying his roommate up and down. "What are you planning to do?"

  
"Well, I did say I'd help you. And I meant it exactly." Watching the boy tilt his head while wearing a quizzical look on his face, Tyki smirked. "**I** will treat you. You just sit back and _trust me_."

  
As soon as the meaning of those words sunk in, Allen's heartbeat went on a rampage. He loved being around Tyki for he somehow managed to make him forget about his troubles, or maybe remind him about all of them at once. He appreciated how genuine Tyki's feelings for him were. He loved the way Tyki always made jokes, even though he felt softly enraged by half of them. He loved his clingy attitude, although he didn't want to show it much. But in the name of all good, why and how did this man succeed in almost giving him a heart attack with such simple words?

  
Once again, Allen didn't feel like he could turn down Tyki's offer. As much as he wanted to do this thing with his own hands, he simply knew that every single touch that Tyki would attempt will be awfully gentle, so the pain won't be nearly as strong as it could be, whereas his own hands seemed to lack that sparkle of experience. With a huff, he let himself sink onto the soft bed, as if he would in an embrace and closed his eyes.

  
"Just one minor warning. I am really ticklish," the boy confessed. "One wrong move and you might get hurt as well, Tyki~"

  
A wide grin pulled at the corners of the man's lips, but Allen couldn't see it. He'll surely keep this little detail in mind a long time, especially for those moments when he wanted to have a liiittle bit of fun with the boy. "No worries about that. I promise I'll be careful~" he replied with the same playful tone that Allen had used, the only difference being that his voice had also sounded slightly... seductive, as the white haired observed.

  
At first, Allen flinched at the cold sensation of the ice against his skin, even if it was only for a few seconds. But he said nothing. He trusted Tyki's experience and simply waited for the hellish cold to go away. Every time the ice found its way to his swollen ankle, Allen trembled on the inside, pushing back small, helpless yelps in the process. It's been so long since he had to endure such cold after all. The whole experience lasted for around ten minutes, but it felt more like decades had passed.

  
He slowly opened his eyes when he sensed Tyki going away from him to put the ice in the refrigerator. It didn't take too long until he came back and leaned forward to take one fresh bandage and the lotion from Allen's nightstand.

  
"We're going to use this next, then wrap your ankle in a bandage and apply some more ice on it. That should work for now. I'll check on the situation in the morning, as soon as you wake up."

  
The white haired nodded shortly, eyes focusing on Tyki's every move. He saw him pouring a small quantity of the oil in the palm of his hand, warming it up first before attempting anything. Allen instinctively braced himself for a piercing pain, as his mind remembered the sensation he'd had hours ago. But to his surprise, where the Noah touched, once again, there was no pain. Only a long-awaited wave of _warmth_ made its presence known, accompanied by a strong perfume of lavender. It was such a rewarding feeling, giving Allen the power to relax completely this time, and soon enough, a contented sigh left his lips, letting Tyki know that what he was doing was _right_. The pressure was right on point, as if the Noah had put himself in Allen's position, as if he knew his body better than anyone else, better than himself, even. The white haired felt the urge to simply melt into his touch, and Tyki knew it. In truth, he was pleased with the fact that the young man had finally embraced the idea of his support.

  
In the end, he gently bandaged Allen's ankle, so as to take all of the pain away from him. The ice, too, wasn't as deadly cold this time, so the boy could enjoy a surprise meal with some of his favorite foods. One of the most endearing things to watch was Allen occasionally sharing small amounts of his food with Timcanpy.

***

Before they knew it, the night had taken over the surroundings, making room for the playful lights to dance around, in hundreds of different colors. Tyki watched the landscape from above, as he removed layer after layer of his clothing, preparing to go and take a shower. With silver eyes already adjusted to the dark, Allen stared at him, silent, taking in all of his graceful figure again and again. His eyes guided him towards the scars on Tyki's body, the merciless scars he had left in that fight on the Ark. Allen remembered his desperate wish to save Tyki, to give him a normal life, a life that they could enjoy together without worrying about being on different sides. But his plan, his ideal had failed, leaving behind a slight regret on his end. Those scars, how often did they hurt Tyki? How could he force himself to stand whenever the pain pierced through him like freshly sharpened knives? He knew that pain, for he had experienced it as well. The only thing that eased Allen's pain, even if just a little, was the fact that he had gotten himself the same scars that Tyki had, so he wouldn't be alone in his suffering, in his struggle. Tyki had said once that the two of them were bound by destiny. At that time, the white haired didn't want to agree with him, but now it was a different story.

  
"Do they hurt often...?" Allen let the question slip on his tongue unconsciously, his eyes filled with pain as the words echoed through the room.

  
"Hmm? These?... Not really."

  
He couldn't see Tyki's face, but he was convinced that the Noah was lying to protect his soul from breaking apart. Allen could only whisper a simple 'I'm sorry' before the man closed the door of the bathroom behind him, although those words were so weak in comparison to the depth of his regret.

  
It felt like ages before Tyki could finally join him under the soft blankets, but when he did, Allen felt safe, embraced by warmth. In the beginning, he wasn't really sure what would become of his sleeping schedule, with both his damaged ankle and the Noah memory creeping inside of him. His mind was the only one that refused to allow him to be at peace. Behind the mask of calmness on his face, Allen hid a pool of unanswered questions.

  
"You asked me if my scars hurt," Tyki started, and the white haired immediately shifted his focus to him. "Let me ask you the same thing. Do yours hurt at times, boy?"

  
"Yes... they do." The Noah's eyes naturally flickered towards Allen's scars, how they claimed bits of his white skin for their own. How they marked him... forever.

  
"Naturally," he sighed, his tone remorseful in a way. "It's the _proof_ of being what we are."

  
They weren't only bound by destiny. They were _similar_, more than ever, sharing the scars of the war and... the monsters of it. Both of them fought for their freedom, Allen remembered. For the freedom of being themselves. Even if that meant rising against their fate. They were alike in their stubbornness, too, and how could he forget about their mutual preference of cheating at poker?

  
"This pain," Tyki said, touching his own chest, "is the pain that reminds me of the one I've caused you. It also serves as constant reminder of the fact that you defeated me, and out of the purest desire of them all. I don't regret it." A confident smile graced his features as he reached out to brush his fingers through Allen's soft white hair.

  
"But I've made your Noah even stronger."

  
"You did, yes. And I awakened yours. Your action, even if unconscious, was the perfect comeback if you ask me. Regretting it is pointless." His piercing amber eyes met Allen's as he spoke with pride of having met him. Of having been able to get so close to him. "Just think like this - we've made each other stronger. We _shaped_ each other into what we are now."

  
The genuine flame in his eyes almost melted Allen's doubts. Almost. But the boy still had a long way to go in order to understand how this world worked... and how he worked himself.

  
"Do you think we can manage getting out of this war alive?" He wanted it. His heart ached for it. For the chance to see the war end, to see some of the people who had lost their humanity gain it back.

  
"We'll see. The future is uncertain. We can only do our best and keep our beliefs alive."

  
"Our beliefs..." Allen repeated. His beliefs were close to shattering at this point. Ever since Central and Apocryphos had come into the picture, the Innocence's name had been stained in his eyes. Meanwhile, the Noahs had slightly turned into his protectors. People that never really knew him instantly labelled him as a traitor, while his friends were forced to keep it all a secret. "I don't really know who to believe in anymore. And there's a big chance I'll be pushed into a fight against the people I hold dear next time I meet them. And also, I'll need to fight _you_, Tyki. I-"

  
"Even if that happens, never stop believing in yourself. Never lose yourself to the shadows of the fight. Trust your motives and keep hoping that the ones who truly appreciate you will eventually come to your side and stay."

  
"What if they don't?..."

  
Tyki chuckled. Was there any way to extinguish this doubt? "Then... you go and steal them away."

  
"Like you did with me?"

  
For a second, he saw a hint of amusement in those eyes. This was it. The chance to get the boy to laugh. Tyki accepted the challenge. "But wouldn't that mean you'll carry all of them bridal style? This alone, I cannot accept."

  
The pout and the slight nudge were worth it, as the room suddenly filled with a melodious, crystal clear laughter, much to Tyki's delight. 

  
Allen surely imagined everyone's shocked looks directed towards him... especially if he were to carry Kanda for example. It was Kanda, so he would surely shake him until he was so dizzy he could faint, all the while probably shouting on top of his lungs "YOU IDIOT BEANSPROUT!!"

  
"Thank you, Tyki. For being here with me today. For everything you said," Allen whispered, while wiping away the tears from his eyes. Truth be told, he had no idea how long it had been since he'd last been able to laugh like this, so he was really grateful. He felt the tension slowly leaving his body, his soul, his heart. He felt the pain dispersing until it was no more, being replaced with precious contentment. "One day, maybe, just maybe we'll be free to laugh together like this... some more. It's the one thing... I want the most. _I'm happy... when I'm with you..._"

  
And so, the boy drifted off to sleep, his head nuzzling against Tyki's chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat as he would to a lullaby. In turn, Tyki pulled him even closer, into a tight embrace, hands moving carefully across his back, lips brushing lightly against the top of his head. "Whatever you decide to do, whichever side you choose in the end, I'm sure we'll meet again. I wouldn't give up on you, and I know that you wouldn't, either. That's just the way we are."

  
His eyes moved lazily across the room, towards their coats, hung next to each other in the wardrobe. Not long ago, the Noah had spotted the deck of cards he'd given Allen in the inside pocket of his coat, right above his heart... in perfect condition. There was no existent word to measure the admiration Tyki had felt bubbling in his chest at the sight. At the truth of how much he meant to Allen. He, too, was still holding onto his button. And he will keep holding onto it, for as long as he lives. Such was the depth of their bond.

  
"Once the fight is over, let's play poker again, boy. _As many games as we want._"

  
With those words on his lips, he followed Allen in his dreams, pushing the nightmares of Joyd away. And even if later that night, the white haired eventually managed to steal more than three quarters of the blanket, Tyki persistently clung to him in playful hugs in order to keep warm.

***

When morning came, Tyki was the first to wake up, skillfully moving away from the bed and heading to the cafeteria to get the breakfast for himself and Allen. Even if he earned some curious looks when he ordered food for ten people, it was all for Allen, so it didn't matter.

  
By the time he went back to their room, Allen was stretching, yawning after what had been a good night sleep. Timcanpy fluttered his wings around him, happy to see his master looking so refreshed.

  
"Good morning, boy~ I got us some consistent amount of food! Take your time to wake up properly. I'll also take the liberty to change your bandage in the meantime."

  
Allen shot him a beaming smile that came so naturally, it was almost infectious. "Thank you. But whoa! That's a lot of food! How did you carry all of it here?"

  
"I just did~"

He did because he knew that Allen needed it. And whether it'll take one more day or two more days for Allen to get better, he didn't mind doing it again. Not if that meant uncovering more of Allen's love. Not if that meant showing more of his love to the boy.

The End


End file.
